wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Randomness
(This is my first fan-fic! Hope you enjoy!) Chapter 1 Splash opened her eyes. The room she was in was covered with pink. Not just regular pink, but eyeball burning, retina smashing pink. You have got to be kidding me, ''the princess thought. Out of all the colors, it had to be pink. How the heck did she get here anyway? She knew for a fact her room was blue. Then she noticed the other dragons that must of been knocked out in the room with her. There had to be at least twenty, with more than two from each tribe. "Uh, hello, are you guys awake?" Splash called out. "What, did you think you were the only one tough enough to wake up?" growled a voice. She turned around to find a MudWing with rubies embedded in the corners of her eyes and in her wing membrane. "All I did was ask who was awake!" Splash snarled through gritted teeth. Gosh, was this dragon annoying. The SeaWing knew from her scrolls that this must be Princess Mud-lilly of the MudWings. She shook out her deep blue scales. The princess was the best fighter in the Sea Kingdom, so she could easily take on this Mud-Wing. "Oh I'm sorry, ''Princess Splash. I couldn't understand you through the smell of your fish-breath," Mud-lilly sneered back. Splash glared at her. If only her eyes weren't ice-blue, which gave away her identity. She was the only SeaWing who had that eye color. "Oh, I thought it was because all MudWings were big fat slug-brains," she shot back. "Would you guys please stop arguing?" said a small, skinny SkyWing, who sat up. He was a soft orange, with scarlet eyes. "Ah, I see a few of you have woken up!" 'said a voice which seemed to come from the wall, but that was impossible. That was enough to startle awake all of the other dragons. "'Are you guys ready to go through random, colorful, and sometimes torturing challenges?" 'the voice boomed again. "'If you aren't, then too bad. Let the games begin!". ''Bring it on, Splash challenged in her head. ''I'm ready for anything. Chapter 2 "First, we are having an eat-off! Rules are simple, whatever dragon eats the most food wins!" 'the voice boomed. Mud-lilly narrowed her eyes at the wall. ''It's too loud in here, ''she thought. Why couldn't other dragons just leave her alone? Then the princess could get all her work done. She hated having unfinished work. A plate full of food appeared in front of her. It was cooked cow meat, her favorite! Mud-lilly glanced around at the other dragons. They all had the same food as she did, and some of them where giving their plate a disgusted look. ''Should I speak up and demand that everything be right and fair? Or do I shut up and give myself a chance to win this thing? ''the dragoness questioned. Luckily she didn't have to make a decision. "Excuse me," the same SkyWing that asked her and Splash (never would she acknowledge her title as a princess) to stop arguing piped up. "I hate to be rude and demanding, but not everybody likes this meat. Can you please change some of the food?". '"No. Now if you don't want to be rude and demanding, shut up." 'the voice snarled back. And with that, the dragons started eating. After a long while, Mud-lilly's stomach was painfully churning. At least half of the dragons had backed out. Unfortunately, a certain annoying SeaWing wasn't one of them. All the other MudWings were still in, along with a bright crimson SkyWing. Mud-lilly marveled at how the tiny dragon was able to eat as much as the other MudWings were. "I. Wont. Lose!" she called out painfully, right after Mud-lilly had turned away. '"You know what? I'm kinda bored. The winners are Princesses Mud-lilly, Splash, and Shard, along with Clay II, Marsh, Cinnamon and Prince Birch!" 'the mystery voice boomed. Wait, Mud-lilly's younger brother was here? She didn't know Birch very well, but she still felt protective over him. Her brain suddenly had a moment of realization. "Wait, you're Princess Shard?" she called to the crimson SkyWing. "Well duh. Who else would I be, your mother?" she sniped. Great, now there was two annoying princesses, and both had an immature sense of humor. '"Next up is the first battle you guys will face! There are going to be dragons of random tribes with the power to shoot rainbows. If a rainbow touches you, it gives you a random effect. This could be good or bad." '''the mystery voice announced. "Ready, set, GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!".''' Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions